Na Trioblóidí
"Na Trioblóidí" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' twenty-sixth episode overall. Summary As SAMCRO attempts to rid Charming of Ethan Zobelle and The League permanently, familiar faces present new challenges. Plot The Sons follow the squad cars that deliver Zobelle and Polly to the Charming Police Station; father and daughter are placed in a cell next to an already incarcerated AJ Weston. The former allies burn looks at each other. As morning breaks the Sons are gathered on the front steps of the police station waiting for news. Unser comes outside, and tells them Stahl has been talking to the FBI for two hours: he has no idea what about. Jax asks about Weston; Unser says they haven’t heard back from the DA yet. Gemma and Tara leave for the clubhouse; Jax tasks Half Sack with their safety. Inside the PD, Hale has heard from the DA: Chucky is an ex-felon and an “unreliable witness”; Weston has to be released. Hale says he won’t deliver Weston into SAMCRO’s hands to be killed. Stahl tells Unser the FBI is cutting Zobelle loose too. Unser can’t believe it; Stahl doesn’t like it either. Unser tells her about Zobelle orchestrating the gang-rape; he needs some kind of explanation to give Gemma and the MC. She tells him Zobelle has been an FBI informant for three years. As long as he continues giving up the League’s “rich and mighty” and the AB shot-callers, he’s allowed to continue operating at a profit. Unser goes outside and tells the guys the bad (or is it good?) news: both their targets will be released. He tells them Zobelle is an FBI rat. Clay tells Jax to get word about Zobelle to Otto; Otto should send it up the AB ranks. The guys watch intently as Zobelle and Polly exit the police station. Hale offers them an escort, but Zobelle says it won’t be necessary. A pack of Mayans on Harleys approach, led by Marcus Alvarez; Zobelle climbs into his Mercedes, and drives away as the Mayans fall-in both ahead of and behind him. The Sons mount up and pursue. Unser knows the war has started. Unser tells Weston that Zobelle is a rat; he hopes they rip each other to shreds. Hale tells Weston he’s free to go, but advises him to get out of Charming. Weston says his sons are still at CFS; Hale says he’ll try to arrange a visit. At Stockton State Prison, Jax tells Otto the news about Zobelle; he tells Otto to pass the word to the Aryan shot-callers. The Mayan armada is parked along Main Street in front of Impeccable Smokes; SAMCRO Harleys line the other side of the street. Two Charming squad cars separate the warring tribes. Inside the cigar store, Polly hangs up the phone: Weston knows about the FBI; he says Zobelle is a dead man. Maintaining his characteristic calm, Zobelle says it is time they go home to Budapest to regroup. He will charter a jet out of Sacramento; they need to leave now. Polly says she needs to go home and pack first; her father knows she plans to see Edmond. She says she’ll be back in an hour. Unser joins Hale on Main Street; Hale wants to call the Sheriff for backup in case things turn violent. Jax arrives; Unser tells him Weston is being escorted out of town by a deputy, but will be stopping at CFS to see his kids. Jax, Opie, and Chibs ride off; Clay and the rest keep an eye on Zobelle and the Mayans. In the Stockton Prison library, Otto takes his revenge on the Aryan who took his eye. Outside the San Joaquin CFS office, Jax and the others watch from the van as Weston walks out with one of his two boys; Jax tells Chibs to call Unser and find out what’s going on. Stahl and the ATF agents wait at the Irish safe house; Edmond’s phone rings: it’s Cameron, his dad. Cameron says someone has been tailing him, probably the Feds; he warns his son to keep an eye out, and says to meet him at the wharf in an hour. On Main Street, Clay and the others ride away, leaving Juice and a few Nomads to keep an eye on things. Alvarez wants to seize the opportunity to leave, but Zobelle wants to wait for Polly. Jax is parked across the street from a tattoo parlor; Chibs says the CFS is allowing Weston a supervised visit with his son (and he’s taking him “for ink”). Jax needs a way to separate Weston from his son and the deputy; Opie says the tattoo artist (Irish Freddy) working on Weston is a friend. He calls Freddy, and explains the situation. He asks if the inker can give Weston a reason to get to the bathroom; Freddy is eager to help. Jax screws a silencer on the barrel of his 9mm. The guys exit the van. Inside the tattoo parlor, Freddy “accidentally” stabs Weston with the needle; he tells his client to go wash it out. In the bathroom the guys get the drop on Weston, who remains calm. Weston takes a seat on a toilet; Jax shoots him seven times. Jax closes the stall door and walks away; blood begins to pool on the floor between Weston’s Doc Martens. Edmond waits at the wharf while the Feds watch from a distance. A hidden (untapped) cell phone rings, and Edmond quickly grabs it from its hiding spot. He quickly tells his father everything about the Feds and Jimmy O’; Cameron tells him the only way out is to kill “that ATF bitch.” He tells Edmond to be a man… and to let him know when it’s done. Agents rush to grab the phone, but Edmond throws it in the water. Edmond tells Stahl his father is meeting him at the safe house; he says his dad is smart; he has radio scanners and will know if something is up. He tells Stahl she should be the only one inside the house with him. Jax returns to the clubhouse, and says it’s done; Clay hugs him, and they all toast. In town Gemma, and Tara load supplies into Tara’s trunk; Gemma spots Polly Zobelle on the street. At first Gemma isn’t sure what to do, but then her path becomes clear: she takes the car keys from Tara, and tails the girl; Half-Sack follows. At the safe house Edmond goes to the bathroom and retrieves a hidden 9mm from the air vent; he checks the clip: it’s full. Edmond enters the living room with the gun in full view; Stahl remains calm. He points the weapon but can’t pull the trigger. Stahl takes the gun from him, and fires it: blanks. She tells him they knew everything: the gun, the phone at the wharf. She let events play out to see if he would go through with killing her… obviously he couldn’t. She uses Edmond’s phone to send a text message to Cameron saying the coast is clear. Edmond snaps; he sucker punches Stahl, and makes a break for the door. She impulsively grabs her gun, and fires two shots into the young Irishman’s back. He’s dead; she’s pissed. Stahl’s backup radios in about hearing the gunshots over the wire; she says it was the blanks. She tells them to keep the street clear, and disengage the wire so Cameron won’t detect them on his scanner; she’ll contact them when he arrives. On Main Street the standoff continues. The Sheriffs have arrived; Alvarez tells Zobelle they can’t wait any longer: it’s time to go. Zobelle tries to call his daughter, but she doesn’t answer. Polly parks her car; Gemma watches her walk down the street. Tara can sense what’s coming; she doesn’t like it, but is powerless to prevent it. Gemma tells Tara to take Abel home; Tara obliges. She tells Sack to keep an eye on Gemma. Polly enters the safe house looking for Edmond; Stahl hides from view. Polly discovers Edmond’s dead body; she pulls her gun, and approaches. Gemma enters with her gun drawn. Polly spins around and points her gun at Gemma. Gemma fires first: Polly falls, dead. Stahl shows herself. Seeming sympathetic, Stahl tells Gemma to leave through the back… it will buy her time to see her family before they pick her up. As Gemma turns to go, Stahl tosses her 9mm; Gemma instinctively catches it. Stahl points Polly’s gun, and tells Gemma to drop the murder weapon. Gemma gets it: she’s being set up for both killings. Stahl lets Gemma escape out the back. After a moment, Stahl picks up her radio; she reports that Gemma showed up, sucker-punched her, took her weapon, and killed both Polly and Edmond before escaping. Cameron (en route to the safe house) hears it all on his radio scanner; he starts to cry for his dead son. Half-Sack watches as ATF vehicles swarm the safe house; he rides away. Cameron sees him, and follows. Despite concern for his missing daughter, Zobelle and his Mayan escort leave the cigar store; Juice calls Clay with the update. The heavily armed Sons mount up; Unser tells Clay “it’s ready and waiting.” They embrace. SAMCRO heads off to war. Unser’s phone rings: it’s Gemma. She says she’s on the lamb, and needs help. Jax, Clay, and the others catch up to the Mayan caravan; an oversized panel-van follows behind. Zobelle and Alvarez (who drives the Mercedes) take notice. Clay gives a signal, and the van pulls ahead, passing the Mayans; Zobelle sees the writing on the van: “Unser Storage and Rental”… he blanches. The van pulls in front of the lead motorcycle; the rear door opens revealing Piney, Happy, and two other Sons. They open fire on the Mayans. Motorcycles hit the pavement, and one of the Mercedes’ tires is shot out; the caravan grinds to a halt. From the rear, Jax and the others open fire; Zobelle and the Mayans are caught in the crossfire. Alvarez gets out of the car; Zobelle takes the wheel, and speeds away. Clay tells the Mayan leader to “take off or we’ll finish this”; Alvarez and his brothers acquiesce. The Sons continue their pursuit of “King Whitey”; they find his disabled Mercedes at a rural convenience store. Zobelle is inside along with a bus full of school children. Clay says they will wait for the kids to clear out, and then they’ll kill him. Half-Sack arrives back at Jax’s house; he tells Tara about the Feds, and about losing Gemma. Tara calls Jax. She starts to fill him in, but the call is interrupted by Cameron’s arrival. Jax says something’s wrong: he has to go. Opie and Chibs go with him. Bent on revenge, Cameron threatens baby Abel with a kitchen knife: “a son for a son seems about right.” Half-Sack charges the Irishman; Cameron stabs him in the gut, killing him. Cameron holds on to the baby. Zobelle calls the Charming PD. He tells Hale that Clay and the Sons have him trapped; he gives his location. Hale breaks the news about the Feds finding Polly dead; he tells Zobelle he’ll call the Sheriffs, but he doesn’t. The convenience store begins to clear out; Clay prepares to make his move. Jax, Opie, and Chibs find Half-Sack dead; Tara tells them Cameron took Abel. Jax calls Clay, and breaks the news. Clay tells his guys they have to go: the Irish took his grandson. They leave a bewildered Zobelle, who watches them go. Cameron drives with Abel in his car; Jax and the others pursue. Clay and the rest of the Sons join the pursuit. Zobelle boards his private jet alone. Unser drives Gemma out of Charming with no idea where they’re headed. Cameron arrives at the wharf. He carries Abel as he runs down the dock and boards a boat. The Sons arrive soon after, but they’re too late; they watch helplessly as the boat speeds away. Jax drops to his knees, and weeps openly before letting loose a primal scream. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars * Ally Walker as Agent June Stahl * Adam Arkin as Ethan Zobelle Guest stars * Tayler Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez * Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes * Callard Harris as Edmond Hayes * Sarah Jones as Polly Zobelle * Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla * Henry Rollins as AJ Weston * Marcos de la Cruz as Agent Estevez * Adrian LaTourelle as Officer Craft Co-stars * David Labrava as Happy * Marya Delver as Officer Candy Eglee * David J. Wright as Squirrel * Trenton Rogers as Duke Weston * Jim Dowd as FBI Agent * Freddy Corbin as Irish Freddy * Kimberly Estrada as Flight Attendant * Kami Jones as Pierced Girl * Eric 'Mancow' Muller as Nomad Uncredited *Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney Deaths * Squirrel - Stabbed in neck by Otto Delaney * AJ Weston - Shot 6 times by Jax Teller * Edmond Hayes - Shot in the back by Agent June Stahl * Polly Zobelle - Shot in the chest by Gemma Teller Morrow * Unnamed Mayan - Shot by Happy * Unnamed Mayan - Shot by Piney * 3 unnamed Mayans - Shot by several SOA * Kip 'Half Sack' Epps - Stabbed in the stomach by Cameron Hayes Notable Quotes Otto: (to Squirrel) The beating was from SAMCRO...this is from me. Cameron: (Advances on Abel with a knife) A son for a son (Kip intervenes and is fatally stabbed) Unser: (cell phone rings) Yeah. Gemma: Wayne, I need a little help. Unser: What's the matter, darling? Where are you? Gemma: I'm on the lam. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Notes *"Na triobloidi" means the troubles in Irish. The Troubles was a period of ethno-political conflict in Northern Ireland which spilled over at various times into England, the Republic of Ireland, and mainland Europe. *Last Appearance of Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps. *The book on tape that Otto Delaney is listening to before he attacks Squirrel is an essay by William Barry called "The Progress of Nihilism" from an 1886 edition of Dublin Review. *The episode opens with a shot of a dead crow in the middle of the road, being eaten by a couple of rats, while the camera pans up to show oncoming police cars. This possibly is a reference to the opening scene of the "Pilot" in which two crows are eating something of the road while the camera pans up to show Jax Teller riding towards us. Featured Music * Battleme - "Burn This Town" * Bachi Da Pietra - "Casa Di Legno" * Tape Deck Mountain - "Ghost Colony" * Pat James - "City Lights" * Pat James - "Let Me Live Long Enough" * Pat James - "Just Fillin' In" * Don Caballero - "Railroad Cancellation" * Monster Magnet - "Freeze and Pixilate" * Paul Brady & The Forest Rangers - "Gimme Shelter" 213 Category:Season 2